A True Career (Ch. 5 of Eyes of The Sea)
Chapter 5 of Eyes of The Sea . Shows the night after the first day of training and day two of training. A True Career "What do you them of them?" Aquamarine asks me as we enter of level of the training center,"The other Careers I mean." I shrug,"Seem like your classic bunch, I hate Blade though." Aquamarine laughs. We enter the dinnng room where Emma, Maggs, Riptide and Vienna are being severed by a bunch of Avox waiters. " About time you showed up!" Aquamarine taunts. Riptide rolls his eyes,"you woudl never understand unless you were a victor..." He says, half to himself. I seat myself at the table and I serve myself a huge piece of steak. Aquamarine and I stuff ourselves and finally after we're finishes Emma asks,"So... How'd you're first day of training go?". I smile,"A few of them are better then others... That's all I'm gonna say," Riptide raises his eyebrow in confusion but doesn't ask. "Alright, tommorrow I want you guys to check out the other tributes, get a just on the competition," Riptide finally says after a brieft moment of silence. "That guy from District 7 went all pycho and attacked his District partner," Aquamarine adds. "You mean, Vincent Harold? He's from District 7, records say he's got quite the criminal record, he's got one of the highest chances of winning out of everyone." Emma eagerly blabs. "How do you know that? I mean... how do you know his backround record and odds?" I ask, completely confused, Aquamrine looks confused as well. "There's a T.V. channel that updates everyone on tribute statistics and chances of winning so people wll know who's the best bet," Emma says,"Come over to the living room, I'll show you." We all head over to the living room were Emma turns the T.V. on and changes the channel. I young man the world of Panem all knows, Claudis Templesmith, appears on the screen. "...from District 9, low weight and so far gamemakers report she has little skill... Not the best bet, plus she cried during the reapings! I mean seriously, this girl has 46-1 chance of winning so far..." He drons on. Finaly after he describes the District 12 male, he puts the chances board on the screen. First on the list, not surprisingly, is Brass with a 3-1 chance of winning... Claudis mentions how his two older brothers, Steel and Iron are both victors, and I realize how powerful this guy really is. Next is Vincent from 7 with a 4-1. "This tribute is pretty bloodthirsty acording to his record. Apparently he beat his mother to death..." Claudis goes on to describe the murders he's commited, which all are extremly brutal. Yuri comes in 3rd with a 5-1 and then my name's on the list with a 6-1! I jump up in excitement, a 6-1 one chance of me winning! 4th out of all the tributes! Riptide pats me on the back,"Not bad... Not bad at all...". Ivory shows up, followed by the girl from 10, who's name I now know is Amber and finaly Aquamarine's anme is shown with a 9-1. She smiles but I see the sadness in her eyes, and I know she wishes she did better. "That's pretty good Aqua, for a girl!" I taunt in attempts to cheer her up. It seems to work for the moment as she fakes a snarl and pushes me onto the couch. "You better watch it punk! Our I'll kill 'ya in the arena!" She says. The entire room is laughing. Maggs sends us to bed early to make sure we get a good nights sleep for tommorrow. ------ I stretch before exiting my room. Just a short walk down the hall and I'm in the dinning room where a huge breakfest buffet is waiting. Aquamarine and Riptide sit at the table. I grab a plate and give myself a huge servering of pancakes and scarmbled eggs. We finish eating and Emma sends us down the elevator. "What are we doing today?" I ask the rest of the Careers. Brass shrugs,"Work with some weapons... I don't know." We head over to the sword station where we spar trainers with swords. I disarm mine with in a few minutes and I look over to see that Brass, Aquamarine, Ivory and Blake are already done. "Aqaumarine and Blake lost. Blake could barly hold his sword and Aquamarine keept using the tip of her sword like a trident!" Brass says, trying not to laugh. I give Aquamairne sympathetic look. Meanwhile Yuri's doing great. Her spar partner is drenched in sweat and she's not even tired, swishing her sowrd around like there's no tomorrow. I look around the room again what everyone else is doing. the pair from 3 haven't left each other's side throughout training, right now their at edible bugs station. The 7 male is at maces and is just smashing them. Amber from 10 is camoflauging herself and the 12 duo is awful, they can't even pick up the axes. Our seond day of training ends without much exitement, just going around the weapon stations. We go through; spears, swords, tridents, throwing knives, axes and maces. We head back to the District 4 level and eat dinner before going to sleep. Tomorrow's the day I get my training score.